Irreal
by Gween Black
Summary: O tempo não existe. É só um conceito. É só uma tentativa inútil de se botar sentido em algo que não faz sentido. E podia haver outra vida, uma brecha no espaço e no tempo, uma fuga do mundo real; uma irrealidade. “Você já foi a Tebas?”


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **O tempo não existe. É só um conceito. É só uma tentativa inútil de se botar sentido em algo que não faz sentido. E podia haver outra vida, uma brecha no espaço e no tempo, uma fuga do mundo real; uma irrealidade. "Você já foi a Tebas?"

**Nota:** hahaha, pelo jeito ando abandonando as fics comuns e me aventurando em Ficlets que viajam bastante. O trecho inicial eu não sei de quem é, só sei que é de uma música. Achei por acaso. Enfim. Espero que gostem dessa aqui. Não sei se ela faz muito sentido. Anyway, espero reviews!

--

**IRREAL**

_So go on love:_

_Leave while there's still hope for escape_

_You gotta take what you can these days_

_There's so much ahead and_

_So much in the past_

O tempo não existe. É só um conceito. É só uma tentativa inútil de se botar sentido em algo que não faz sentido. E podia haver outra vida, uma brecha no espaço e no tempo, uma fuga do mundo real; uma irrealidade.

-

_Tebas, 1300 a.C._

- Princesa, a senhorita precisa se concentrar se quiser entender os mistérios da astrologia.

A garota revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, contrariada. Em geral, ela adorava todas as aulas que tinha com o escriba Albus, mas aquela a estava matando. Gostava de conhecer as marés e as enchentes do Nilo, e a influência na agricultura e na colheita. Também conhecia a forma escrita, embora não fosse algo que lhe desse tanto prazer. Mas adorava aprender sobre os costumes da corte e do povo; até mesmo fora até o Vale dos Reis e das Rainhas, conhecendo nomes e feitos dos mais grandiosos Faraós do passado. Nesses momentos, sentia-se viajar pelo tempo, e podia jurar que era uma dessas princesas daquelas épocas longínquas; e imaginava que aquelas princesas não precisassem aprender coisas chatas e entediantes como a posição das estrelas.

Mas o que mais gostava, de tudo o que havia aprendido, eram os conhecimentos sobre os deuses. Amon, Mut, Maat, Bastet, Nut. Mas, sem dúvida, de todos os deuses sobre os quais aprendera, Hórus era seu favorito. Adorava o mito do deus celeste, segundo o qual o Faraó era a representação de Hórus na terra. Entretanto, mesmo sendo Hórus um deus celeste, nada conseguia fazer com que ela gostasse das estrelas.

-

- Você já foi a Tebas?

James ergueu os olhos do pergaminho a sua frente e mirou a garota, curioso. Os olhos verdes dela traziam um brilho diferente, e os lábios cheios estavam ligeiramente apertados. Os cabelos vermelhos caíam em desalinho pelos ombros, o lápis seguro firmemente entre os dedos.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, curioso demais para saber o que se passava na cabeça de Lily Evans.

- Tebas, você sabe. No Egito.

- Eu sei onde fica Tebas. – ele respondeu, ligeiramente contrariado. – Só quero saber de onde veio a pergunta.

Lily baixou os olhos, um sorriso meio constrangido surgindo no rosto.

- Sei que pode parecer bobo. – ela comentou, mordendo a ponta do lápis de uma maneira adorável. – Mas eu adoro Tebas.

- É mesmo? – ele sorriu, observando a maneira descontraída que ela se encontrava. – E por quê?

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu, e James observou a maneira como os olhos brilharam mais fortes e a boca se inclinou num sorriso que em pouco tempo se transformou em uma gargalhada. – Você acredita nisso? Eu-não-sei!

James riu também. Era impossível não se contagiar por aquela risada simples e gostosa, completamente inocente e encantadora. Enquanto ria, observou o brilho nos olhos verdes da garota, a boca corada curvando-se, a posição completamente descontraída; estava linda, assim, simplesmente entregue aos sentidos. Quando as lágrimas quase escorriam dos olhos, ele silenciou. Foi naquele momento que ele percebeu. Provavelmente já fosse há muito tempo apaixonado por aquela garota, cheia de justiça e beleza; mas foi aquela risada – aquele riso despreocupado, repleto de emoção em sua forma mais pura – que fez com que ele finalmente se deparasse com a verdade: ele era completamente apaixonado por Lily Evans.

- Um dia eu vou levar você a Tebas, Lily. – ele falou, sem se preocupar que a garota fosse pensar qualquer coisa dele. Uma proposta indecente de um colega de monitoria... riu mais um vez com o pensamento. – Prometo. – completou, esperando a reação da ruiva.

Mas tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir.

-

_Tebas, 1300 a.C._

- Princesa, este será o seu novo companheiro. – a garota levantou os olhos quando o escriba Albus falou. Ao seu lado estava um rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos cor-de-caju.

Ele era muito bonito. Mas não gostou dele; era ele que iria ensiná-la sobre as estrelas? Aquele rapaz que parecia ter no máximo três anos a mais que ela? Bufou, observando Albus sair pela porta e o garoto se aproximar.

- Princesa. – ele sorriu, um sorriso impressionado com a beleza exuberante da garota. Ela poderia ter apenas treze anos, mas os cabelos vermelhos como o fogo e os olhos verdes brilhantes não traziam nada da inocência da idade. – Aqui. – ele indicou o pergaminho e começou a rabiscar coisas, como se fizesse um mapa do céu. Minutos depois, começou a entrar em longas explicações sobre as estrelas, as constelações, a lua, e a relação do céu com os deuses e a vida humana. Ela suspirou. – Você não gosta, não é?

- Não. – ela retrucou, petulante.

- É, eu também não gostaria se fosse desse jeito.

-

A neve cobria tudo. Branco era tudo o que Lily podia ver. A brisa que corria era gelada, e Lily constatou que sua pele estava completamente arrepiada. Respirou fundo, observando o ar embranquecer cada vez que expirava. Constatou que o arrepio não era por causa do frio; era por causa do medo. Olhou para James ao seu lado, concentrado, os lábios contraídos. Sentiu os próprios lábios gelados contraírem-se também. Fechou os olhos por um momento, desejando voltar no tempo.

Quem sabe só mais uma tarde despreocupada, conversando bobagens sob a faia na margem do lago da Lula Gigante. Tentou sorrir, sentindo saudade daquela época gostosa. Tempo em que descobriu James, tempo em que descobriu aquele amor. Lembrava-se ainda da própria reação surpresa ao ouvir as palavras de James e sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. E ao primeiro beijo seguiram-se muitos outros, em tardes despreocupadas e gostosas e em noites românticas e sensuais.

Sentiu a mão de James apertar a sua. Era áspera e estava fria e levemente contraída. Lily surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de sentimentos que pôde perceber. Percebeu todo o nervosismo e o medo, mas também a coragem, e o amor que sentia por ela e fazia com que quisesse protegê-la, e a paixão que o impelia a seguir adiante. Era James. O seu James, que conhecia como ninguém.

Um relâmpago clareou o céu, tornando as estrelas invisíveis. Lily lembrou-se das noites em que eles se deitavam na relva e contavam estrelas e faziam planos e riam juntos. Eram estrelas lindas, brilhantes e saudosas. Parecia que os admiravam naquela névoa que não era da noite, mas do amor compartilhado. Eram noites do passado.

Naquela noite do presente, as estrelas estavam apagadas. Não eram feias, porque seria impossível que fossem. Mas não tinham aquele brilho, e nem traziam aquela tranqüilidade.

- Lily. – James cochichou em seu ouvido. – Não se preocupe.

Lily sorriu, deixando-se abraçar por apenas alguns segundos.

- Ninguém vai nos tirar nossas noites. – ele comentou. – Ainda contaremos muitas estrelas.

Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez, e uma lágrima escorreu, mas James não percebeu. Ela sabia que estava certa; mas ainda sentia medo. Ela ficaria. Ela ficaria para lutar, pelo tempo que fosse necessário; lutaria por novas tardes despreocupadas que novos casais aproveitariam, e por estrelas que brilhariam eternamente. Lutaria até que conseguisse.

- Ele está aqui. – ela ouviu Gideon Prewett murmurar. Observou ele chamar o irmão e os dois seguirem caminhando, como o combinado.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. – James murmurou uma última vez, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus. Eram lábios gelados, gelados pelo frio, gelados pelo medo. Mas impossíveis de apagar o calor de James. – Sempre teremos as estrelas.

E Lily soube, naquele momento, que Voldemort poderia destruir o que quisesse. Mas as estrelas, assim como o amor dela e de James, eram intocáveis; distantes demais para que Voldemort alcançasse, e eternas demais para que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Talvez viessem outras noites de piores enfrentamentos; talvez até mesmo viesse uma noite em que sucumbiriam. Mas, naquela noite, Lily sabia: estava salva.

-

_Tebas, 1300 a.C._

- Princesa, seja mais silenciosa. – o moreno advertiu, quando a garota deixou escapar mais um risinho. – Não quer que sejamos pegos, não é?

- Seria engraçado. – ela comentou.

- Para você, pode ser. – ele respondeu, continuando a abrir caminho pela colina. – Eu seria decapitado antes que pudesse piscar os olhos.

A garota suspirou longamente, como se achasse toda aquela conversa dramática e desnecessária. Estava se perguntando para onde o ousado rapaz a estava levando quando ele parou, no topo de uma colina baixa. Ele sorriu para ela e deitou-se na relva. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas o garoto não tinha mais olhos para ela. Só mirava as estrelas, e seus olhos tinham certa expressão de 

fascinação. Convencida de que não conseguiria desviar a atenção dele, resolveu deitar-se também.

Foi desconfortável, no início, mas logo ela encontrou uma posição que conseguiu aproveitar. Levantou os olhos para o céu, curiosa, tentando enxergar aquilo que o fascinava tanto. Só viu milhares de pontinhos brilhantes, iguais aos que via todos os dias.

- Você consegue ver? – ele perguntou, inclinando-se sobre ela. – Consegue perceber a magia das estrelas?

- Não. – ela retrucou, altiva. – Não há nada lá.

- Duvida? – assim que ela assentiu com a cabeça, o garoto respirou fundo e se decidiu por continuar. Poderia morrer por isso, mas poderia experimentar o inexplicável. Aproximou-se devagar, observando cada nuance na expressão dela. Primeiro veio a curiosidade desconfiada, e depois o reconhecimento. Para a sua surpresa, ela não se afastou nem o repeliu. Permaneceu parada, esperando o contato dos lábios.

Quando ele aconteceu, ela não saberia explicar o que sentiu. Era uma mistura de constrangimento e felicidade que resultava em uma sensação muito, _muito_ gostosa, ela concluiu. Quando eles se afastaram, apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse ver os olhos do garoto, viu-os mais brilhantes ainda que as estrelas.

- Bela princesa... – ele sorriu, deixando a testa encostar na dela. – Apaixonei-me no instante em que a vi.

A garota baixou os olhos, meio envergonhada, meio orgulhosa de si mesma. Ele desencostou a testa e se deitou ao lado dela, erguendo a mão e apontando para o céu.

- Consegue perceber agora a magia das estrelas?

Ela sorriu. É claro que conseguia.

-

O tempo não existe. É só um conceito. É só uma tentativa inútil de se botar sentido em algo que não faz sentido. E podia haver outra vida, uma brecha no espaço e no tempo, uma fuga do mundo real; uma irrealidade.

Ela riu um pouco, tentando não ligar para o calor insuportável. O sol forte brilhava no céu, os raios de luz fazendo a areia abundante reluzir. O vento, também forte – só não o suficiente para impedir o calor –, fazia com que cada grão de areia voasse livre, machucando as panturrilhas bonitas da garota. Ela continuou caminhando em direção ao Templo de Karnak, tentando impedir a saia de voar com o vento. Os cabelos muito vermelhos esvoaçavam, confundindo-se ao vento e brilhando ao sol quase como que em adoração.

Demorou algum tempo até que ela o visse. Os cabelos pretos sempre bagunçados, os lindos olhos amendoados levemente cobertos pelos óculos. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela sabia que aquele sorriso soletrava "Tebas".

Ela não teve outra alternativa. Retribuiu.

James cumprira sua promessa.


End file.
